Torid
The Torid is an Infested version of the Ogris unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to J3-Golem's attack. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: * Very low recoil. * Extremely high ammo efficiency. * Does not require charging. * Gas cloud's DoT component: ** Affects a small area. ** Sticks to allies and enemies. ** Deals 20 Poison damage (which ignores armor) per second. *** Stackable. *** Scales with mods (and deals elemental damage and applies effects) since Update 8.2. Disadvantages: * Slow fire rate. * Small magazine size. * Slow reload time. * Slow projectile speed with heavy arcing. * Requires the enemy to stay in the gas cloud for maximum effect. * No polarities. * Elemental damage applied to the cloud does not ignore armor (as of update 10.3). Acquisition Mutagen Mass is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Adding a rank 1 Wildfire will give you 1 extra bullet, a rank 5 Magazine Warp will give you 2 extra bullets. Combine Magazine Warp and Wildfire for a total of 8 bullets in the magazine. * Shooting it at the cyropod in a defense mission is generally a good way of defending against infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. * Trapping Ancient Infested with a Vortex and poisoning them is a great way to get rid of ancients, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. * Adding Cryo Rounds (Freeze damage) is essential for slowing enemies entering the cloud, allowing more damage to be dealt in addition to the extra damage from the mod. As a bonus, enemies hit directly with the projectile will continue to be slowed for the full 12 seconds from the cloud and poison/slow others that go near it. Great for use on Phorid or used with Nyx's Chaos / Mind controlled enemies as others will go near the controlled enemy to attack it and receive damage. * A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially in infested. Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take max possible damage, as they can not move out of the cloud, making this useful to suppress shields of heavy enemies and bosses. * If using freeze mods, this weapon can also be used for crowd control. Hitting a large group of enemies or laying down clouds at choke points is a very effective way of slowing large amounts of enemies easily while dealing damage at the same time. Notes * Torid launches poison grenades with a slight arc with slow projectile speed. * Torid uses rifle mods, and rifle ammo. * The grenade does 100 base damage, modified by armor. Serration increases the damage of the grenade impact and the strength of the toxic gas. Interestingly, it can still deal damage to Corpus Crewmen heads. * The poison cloud deals a set amount of 20 damage every second, which is modified by any of the elemental mods. Lasts for 12 seconds. The poison damage will hurt the shields first, if the enemy has shields, but the damage is not reduced by mob armor. It might be reduced by armor on duels. (not confirmed) * Poison Clouds will hurt Toxic Ancients (and other Infested units) * Poison Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. * Poison Cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, while the impact deals damage to shields. * Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die). * Poison clouds work similarly to Vauban's abilities, as they can stick to any surface, including enemy and friendly units. * Explodes into a gas cloud on impact covering ~5 meter large circle. The gas cloud lasts for 12 seconds, doing 20 base damage per second to any enemy in it. This damage cannot crit. Trivia * The poison gas clouds caused by this weapon results in a severe drop in framerate for all players. As of hotfix patch 8.3 as the effects were toned down, making it less severe. * The weapon's model is actually identical to the launcher used by the Grineer Napalm, which may explain why it is a grenade launcher with a damage over time component rather than an explosive rocket launcher. * As of Update 10, killing an enemy with the Torid causes their models to stretch. If enough enemies are rendered as such, it will severely affect framerate. See Also * Ogris, the explosive rocket version of the Torid. Media Warframe0241.jpg|Torid __notoc__ Category:Research